Dangerous Waters
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: Yet again, Sonic has blown Amy off; nothing out of the ordinary. Shadow finds her alone and can't help feeling bad for her, even for him who finds it hard to be emotional even in the slightest. So, he decides to try and cheer her up by taking her out to the city's hottest club. Which, in retrospect, may have been their first mistake… (EDITED)
1. I Guess He Forgot

**Hello again!**

 **Here is my newest story, 'Dangerous Waters'! An awesome request sent in by my gal pal, aliixo. I hope you all enjoy it, it's definitely not something I've done before! I hope you like it, aliixo! Be sure to read and review, everyone! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

The gang were feeling good after a morning of adrenaline rushes, the wind at their faces and a quick session of defeating yet another Egg-contraption as a team. It was like when regular Mobians were able to leave work early, and realised they had all day to do whatever else it was they wanted, this was sort of the same.

Sonic and the gang certainly loved what some would say was their 'job', but when one of Eggman's so called 'ingenious inventions' basically collapsed on its own accord, it felt good knowing they could go home barely breaking a sweat. Even better, today the grossly obese doctor had taken the courtesy to bring the battle to them, making it only a short few minute flight from home.

'Well, that was disappointing.' Manic sighed as he lay himself down heavily on the lush grass.

'How do you figure?' Blaze cocked a brow, glancing between the sap hedgehog and Tails driving the Tornado into the garage.

'Maybe disappointing isn't the word. It was just…' Silver trailed off.

'Uneventful.' Shadow finished, the grey hedgehog agreeing with him.

'It scares me that you see what happened this morning as 'uneventful'.' Tikal sighed.

'Let's just thank our lucky stars that Egghead conjured up something harmless enough to not get out of hand but enough to keep these guys occupied.' Rouge rolled her eyes through a chuckle as she gestured to the boys who were now sprawling out on the grass under the sun.

'Shhh!' Sally snapped, 'Don't jinx it! I don't think I can take another day of them literally having nothing to do…'

'They are difficult to deal with.' Cosmo giggled.

'You girls are such drama queens.' Sonic smirked as he rest his eyes.

'Oh, really? Coming from the Hedgehog who got so bored last time it rained that he ran laps inside the house, creating a small tornado, which Sonia and I ended up cleaning up.' Amy cocked a brow through a cheeky smile, causing the blue blur to open an eye to look up at her.

'I told you both I'd clean it up?' Tails reminded them, causing the hedgehogs to turn to him.

'Oh, sweetie.' Sonia sighed as she walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'You said you would three times and two hours later you were still tinkering away in the garage.'

'That probably shouldn't have surprised you?' Cream giggled as she covered her hand.

'Hey! If he said he was going to, then he was going to.' Knuckles nodded matter-of-factly.

As the fiery echidna unintentionally started a spirited dispute between the dysfunctional little family, Amy shook her head through a smile at them before she took a seat next to the now dozing off Sonic. She leaned back, resting on her palms, watching the debate unfold and began giggling to herself, the sound tingling in Sonic's ears.

'It's a wonder Rouge hasn't killed him yet.' Amy laughed as she watched her ivory friend verbally abuse the crimson guardian.

'It's only a matter of time.' Sonic mustered a smirk.

'Before she kills him or finally admits she's in love with him?' Amy cocked a brow as she turned to Sonic.

'Both, but who knows which will come first.' Sonic smiled as he looked up at her, causing them both to start laughing.

'So… Are we still on for tonight?' The fuchsia heroine asked nervously after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

'Sure are. Golden Lake at seven?' Sonic confirmed, trying to force back his blush.

'I'll be there.'

Sonic gave her a friendly wink before closing his eyes again, his hands propped behind his head, as he began to doze off again, the familiar sounds of Rouge and Knuckles' bickering in the background. Amy looked down at him for a few more seconds, a dreamy smile plastered across her muzzle, suppressing a loved up giggle.

She turned back to face the others, the ivory spy clearly dominating the argument as the other simply sat back and laughed, throwing in their own opinions every once and a while. She rolled her eyes at them as she sat up and dusted invisible dirt off her dress before looking down at her everyday attire. She had to get home sometime soon and decide on an outfit for tonight.

.

 _6:50_

Amy stepped out her front door, locking it behind her and slipping the key under the mat before she straightened up and smoothed out any creases in her dress. It was a beautiful, summery, Saturday sunset, perfect for fashioning a new ensemble she had picked out for herself in the city a few weeks ago with Rouge and Sonia.

A beautiful white silk-like dress, a fitted bodess with black lace going from above her bust up around her neck, leaving her arms completely free. The white dress flared out at her hips, which was wrapped with a black ribbon, to end at her knees, swirling around her with every step she took. She topped it off with a pair of pretty white sandals, a little mascara and her quills left out.

She looked positively radiant, but not too dressed up. She wasn't sure what Sonic had planned, and quite frankly, she didn't care. She figured this was kind of a date, at least she liked to think so. Her sapphire hero had asked her if she wanted to catch up tonight, nothing much more said than that, and she jumped at the chance. With a cool and calm demeanour, of course.

 _7:05_

Ok, so it had taken her a little longer to walk to their meeting spot than she had originally anticipated, but she figured that was for the best. Showing up fashionably late was probably a good thing, anyway, right? Wouldn't make her seem too eager, or whatever. Although, she was surprised to get there and be alone.

'Where is he?' Amy mumbled to herself as she looked around.

She kept her guard up, expecting him to jump down from a tree or out from behind a bush to scare her before scoping her up in his arms to whisk them away to- ok, maybe she was merely reliving a fantasy. She calmed herself down before taking a seat on one of the bigger rocks by the lake, slipping off her sandals to let her feet dangle gently in the cool, clear water.

 _7:20_

'OK, no big deal. He probably just forgot where we were meeting? He probably went somewhere else and then realised and now he's on his way here.' Amy told herself.

'An even more plausible explanation would be he ran into Eggman and had to quickly defeat a small and insignificant robot before making his way here a little later, furiously apologising for being so late and promising the best night ahead. Yeah, that's it.' She continued.

 _7:45_

Forty minutes later, and still no Sonic. Amy still sat upon the same rock, her toes beginning to feel numb in the water as the sun had almost completely gone down and allowed no warmth. The bubble gum hedgehog tried to take deep breaths and insist there was a reasonable explanation. Having said that, she was determined to find out just what it was.

'Hello?' Tails voice rang on the other end of the communicator.

'Hey, Tails, it's Amy.' She smiled at him.

'Hey there, Amy, what's up?'

'Uh, well, I was trying to get through to Sonic on his communicator and-'

'Oh yeah, sorry, that was my fault. I took it today to do some experimental upgrades.' The twin-tailed kitsune cut her off.

'Oh, well, that makes sense. Anyway, have you seen him tonight?' She cocked a brow innocently.

'Well, yeah? He's upstairs on the couch, probably watching some lame sit-'

'Ok, got it. Thanks a lot, Tails. Bye!' Amy interrupted before cutting off the connection.

There she was. Sitting on a rock by the lake in her new outfit, cold, alone and stood up. She supposed in retrospect, she should have seen it coming, right? She so badly wanted to believe that they had matured. She guessed she was wrong, really wrong. She let out a disappointed sigh, refusing to get angry or upset – yet – before sliding off the rock and putting her shoes back on before quickly making her way back home.

.

'That was weird?' Tails said more so to himself as he took a seat by Sonic in the living room.

'Amy just called asking where you were, when I told her she-'

'Oh sweet, Chaos! I completely forgot!' Sonic exclaimed, cutting off Tails, as he leapt to his feet.

'Oh no,' Tails sighed as he caught on, 'You're going to pay big for this, pal.'

'What am I going to do?!'

'She's going to kill you. She is actually going to kill you, dead.'

'Tails. You are not helping!' Sonic screeched in a panic.

'Well, there's two options here,' Tails shrugged as he got to his feet to meet his brotherly figure, 'you could go and find her now in her satanic state and run the very high risk of being pounded to death by that hammer of hers.'

'Or?' Sonic coaxed.

'You could wait it out until tomorrow, after she's had the night to cool off, then make it up to her. Although this time, try not to forget, because I don't doubt she won't let you live to see another sunrise if you forget.'

'Ok, ok, I'll wait. Until tomorrow. Yeah. Ok, that should be fine.'

'How you manage to mess this up every time, I'll never know.' Tails mumbled as he headed towards the kitchen, Sonic's evil glare following him there.

'Oh, man, I'm in trouble.' The cobalt creature muttered to himself.

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock by the time Amy had made it onto the dirt track that led down to her cottage home. She did want to get home fast, turn on a nice hot shower before going to bed and forcing herself to sleep in, but she just couldn't find the energy to make herself walk any faster. As she dragged her feet along the path, she heard a twig snap up ahead.

She snapped her eyes up, trying to adjust her vision to the dark, as she looked around for whatever had made the sound. She could see her house in the near distance, ready to just head straight for it, before making out a shadowy figure not far in front of her. She squinted her eyes awkwardly, tilting her head as if it would help, before finally realising who it was.

'What are you doing out so late, Rose?' Shadow cocked a brow as he stopped in front of her.

'Hey, Shadow. Nothing, just taking a nightly stroll, I guess.' Amy lied as she laced her fingers behind her back.

'Dressed like that? Trying to look good for the wildlife are we, Rose?'

'Ha ha, very funny.' Amy rolled her eyes, not even able to muster a smile.

'So, what's on your mind?' Shadow cocked a suspicious brow.

'What makes you think anything is on my mind?' The fuchsia hedgehog shrugged.

'You know I'll probably find out eventually anyway, might as well tell me now.'

He had a point, she supposed. Shadow didn't really care for emotions or affection of any sort, but he did care about his friends. It was like a sixth sense, no matter how well any of them tried to hide it, he could always tell if something was up. Luckily for him, Amy had never been very good at hiding when she was upset.

'Sonic and I were supposed to go out tonight,' Amy began before shrugging, 'I guess he forgot.'

'I'll bet you any money he'll be grovelling at your feet tomorrow in order to avoid a beating.' Shadow smirked at the thought.

'You're probably right.'

'Come on,' Shadow announced after a few seconds of silence, 'Let's go.'

'Where are we going?' Amy questioned.

'You'll see.'


	2. We'll Pay Come Morning

**Sup, y'all?**

 **Chapter 2 for 'Dangerous Waters', aliixo's request! I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Be sure to keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

Shadow grabbed Amy's wrist and whirled her into a bridal position before dashing down the dirt path and into the night. She let out a startled gasp at the sudden movement, before knowing she was safe with the ebony hedgehog. Not a minute later, the sounds of roaring wind and the numbing cold from the high speeds subsided as they stopped.

Shadow set her down on her feet, letting her daze from the motion subside, before she shook it away and let the noise of their surroundings fill her ears. They were in the heart of the city, that much she knew, but she'd never been here before. She looked up at the sign of the entrance, filled with the colour of neon lights, before cocking a confused brow.

'Uh, Shadow…' Amy trailed off.

'The Globe Bar. Heart of the city's night life, apparently.' Shadow explained.

'And we're here… why?'

'Some work mates of mine asked me to go out tonight, usually I'd blow it off, but you need to take your mind off Faker.'

'Are you serious?' Amy arched her brows in surprise as Shadow nodded at the security guard who let them in almost instantly.

'Sure, why not?' He shrugged as they walked through and towards the bar.

Amy gave him a strange yet remarkably surprised look as the macho hedgehog leaned over the bar to order drinks for them both. As soon as the bartender saw him, he greeted him fondly and gave him a fist bump, quick to get him drinks on the house. Amy watched on in astonishment, swearing to Chaos this was some sort of dream. First the security guard, now the bartender?

'How does everyone here know you?' Amy eyed him off as she took the drink he handed to her.

'Eh, old friends.' The dark hedgehog shrugged.

No more was said before the ebony hedgehog strode forth, clearly expecting Amy to follow behind, and towards a booth that he seemed to recognise. Amy followed behind him, one eye on the back of his head and one eye on the surrounding, prying eyes. She swirled her drink nervously before catching sight of the people she assumed were her company's work mates.

'Not going to lie, Shadow. You were the last person I thought I'd see here.' A tall, dark, masculine hedgehog smirked.

'Braydon's right, I expected Rouge to blow off her patrol before you showed up.' A slinky vixen, Chiara, added with a giggle.

'Even Rouge wouldn't let a club get in the way of an attempt to show me up.' Shadow scoffed as he shook hands with the hedgehog and the equally manly echidna next to him.

'So, what brings you to our neck of the woods, Shadow?' Belle, a stunningly beautiful feline, smiled cheekily as they all sat down at the booth.

'And who's your friend?' Joey, the handsome echidna, added as he winked at Amy before she blushed fiercely.

'Oh, right,' Shadow began before turning to gesture to the fuchsia beauty beside him, 'this here is Ro- uh, Amy. Friend of mine outside of work.'

'It's so nice to meet you!' Chiara exclaimed as she leant over to hug Amy and kiss her cheek.

'It's great to meet you all, too.' Amy smiled as she reciprocated.

'It's great to have you here! Especially it gets Shadow off his anti-social ass.' Braydon snickered, earning an icy glare from the ebony hedgehog.

'Have you ever been here before?' Joey questioned with a genuine smile, 'It's supposed to be the best place in town.'

'That's what Shadow said, but I guess I don't get out much.' The bubble-gum heroine shrugged.

'Well I guess that'll change! We never get to meet any of The Ultimate Lifeform's girlfriends, this is exciting!' Belle giggled as she embraced Amy.

'O-Oh, no, it's nothing like that.' Amy began nervously, shouting to be heard over the club music, 'we really are just friends.'

'Oh, I see.' Belle nodded before sipping on her drink.

'Anyway,' Chiara cut in trying to change the conversation for all their benefits, 'finish off your drinks so we can go and dance!'

'Oh, I- oomph!'

Amy cut herself off as she got dragged to her feet, drink still in hand, before the girls forcibly clinked glasses with her and skulled their drinks. Amy shrugged it off and did the same, clearly unprepared for how strong the elixir was. What the hell did Shadow drink? It clearly wasn't anything she was used to, but there's a first for everything she guessed.

She shook off the shocking effects before allowing her new found friends to drag her out onto the dance floor, both female G.U.N agents with wide grins plastered across their faces as they began to move freely and have fun. Amy couldn't deny she was a little surprised, mainly just at the fact that these people could so easily go from being, well, normal people, to such serious agents.

'She sure is something, huh?' Joey smiled as he and the other two watched the girls migrate to the dance floor.

'You even think about putting your greasy mitts anywhere near her and-'

'I don't think he was implying her for himself, Shads.' Braydon smiled as he began to drink.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Shadow cocked a suspicious and almost deathly brow.

'Dude, you never come out. Suddenly, this girl appears and you're willing?'

'Yeah, something's definitely up.' Joey nodded before finishing his own drink.

'It's not like that, you idiots. She got stood up by her date, I'm trying to be a friend.' Shadow insisted.

'Right.' The two nodded in sync.

The Ultimate Lifeform shot the pair a confused glance, watching them call over a waitress for more drinks, before shaking off their comments. Shadow wasn't one to let people get to him, and tonight wasn't an exception. He skulled the rest of his drink before accepting another from the waitress standing above them, taking it from her and turning to face the dance floor.

But, for arguments sake, say he had given what Joey and Braydon said a little thought. Amy? Amy Rose? Sure, she was cool, strong, independent, pretty and- wait, Shadow thinks Amy… no, any girl for that matter… is pretty? New thought, new thought! He watched her and his two other work mates out on the dance floor, loosening up and having fun as a waiter brought them over more drinks.

.

 _1am_

This certainly wasn't the plan, even Amy was more likely to be out this late, highly intoxicated and dancing wildly with her new friends as if she had known them her entire life, than Shadow was. Low and behold, both managed to get to that stage by an hour past midnight. Amy had scored a whole heap of free drinks along with Chiara and Belle, courtesy of both guys buying them for the ladies and Shadow, Joey and Braydon having close friendships with the bartenders.

By now, all six of them were on the dance floor along with the rest of the club, dancing away to all of the latest tracks and remixes. Even in her blurred state, Amy had thought about how thankful she was she had dressed up a little tonight, and even happier she wasn't wearing heels. Not that that helped her to keep upright.

She bumped into a number of people before stumbling to the ground in a fit of laughter. Shadow pushed through a few people, his own drunken state causing him to laugh, before stopping before Amy and pulling her to her feet. They both laughed and stumbled over one another before the ebony hedgehog dragged them both out of the crowd and towards their booth.

'A-Alright then, M-Miss Rose,' Shadow hiccuped as they fell into the booth, 'what happened?'

'What happened when?' Amy giggled.

'Tonight! Faker stood you up, right? Tell The Ul-Ultimate Lifeform all about it.'

'There's nothing to tell?' Amy began through a sigh, pulling herself together. 'We had plans to catch up tonight, probably dinner or a movie. We were going to meet by the lake and nearly an hour later he never showed.'

'What a moron.'

'He's not a moron, he's-'

'How many more chances are you going to give him, Rose?' Shadow cut her off through an eye roll, 'He clearly can't see how amazing you are.'

'W-What?' Amy stammered, causing Shadow to realise what he'd just said.

'Uh, well, I just mean… You know, you're pretty cool and you're beautiful, but everyone knows that, and-'

He tried to keep talking, he really did, but apparently his lips had suddenly become busy. Maybe it was because they were drunk, maybe it's because she was emotional and he was trying to be a supportive friend, regardless, it's now certain that going to the nightclub was their first mistake. And now, they were in the middle of their second.

Amy had a gentle yet firm grasp as she cupped Shadow's face, pulling him to her lips, making his eyes widen in shock. He tried to pull away once, not that it was a strong attempt. His rationality and inhibitions were clouded by the likes of the liquor, making him think less about who it was with and more about what was happening.

He let a smile slowly spread around his muzzle and through the kiss, his hands snaking around her waist and grasping her firmly. This seemed to either excite her or make her more confident – probably both. She slid her hands up from his cheeks and into his quills, tugging on them viciously as they both let on synchronised moans.

'Ah-Amy…' Shadow smirked in her ear before making his way down her neck and pulling her closer.

'Rose,' Amy whispered through a smile, still playing with his quills, 'I like it so much better when you call me by my nickname.'

The dark hedgehog pulled away to look into her eyes, smirking through a shrug and giving her a wink before going back to making out with her neck and slowly making his way up and down to her shoulders and her cheeks. On the dance floor, the fellow G.U.N agents had pulled themselves together enough to eye off the couple and chuckle as they got themselves another drink.

'He's been looking at her that way all night.' Chiara giggled.

'I knew something was going on there!' Belle added as the two girls did a shot together and cheered.

'Told you she was something.' Joey winked as he nudged his fellow G.U.N friend.

'Totally could see it coming.' Braydon agreed as they clinked glasses.

They turned back to the booth, expecting to see the two hedgehogs still going at it, but now the two were walking towards them. They appeared to be playing it cool, just casually walking up to them – bar the little stumbling thanks to their blurred vision – and about to talk to them. Joey walked up to his fellow agent, a satisfied grin on his face.

'We're going to head out, pretty exhausted.' Shadow nodded nonchalantly.

'I'll bet you are.' The echidna nodded with a chuckle.

'Huh?' Amy cocked a brow.

'Nothing! Nice meeting you Amy, get home safe.' Braydon stepped in, fist bumping Shadow and giving Amy a friendly peck on the cheek.

'You've got our numbers now, text us when you get home safe.' Chiara insisted as she embraced her new friend.

'And shoot us a message so we can get together for lunch!' Belle added, to which Amy nodded.

'Ready to go?' Shadow asked, hiding his smile.

'Let's go.' Amy smiled before the two turned back and waved at their friends.

* * *

 _2:47am_

Shadow and Amy had finally stumbled out of the city and made it back to Amy's home in Knothole. The fuchsia hedgehog tripped up her front step and almost fell into her front door, if it wasn't for Shadow's poor attempt to catch her, landing them both against the door in a fit of laughter. The ebony hedgehog lifted her upright and slowly began pecking at her lips again, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

'You probably shouldn't walk home alone, you can come in and crash? If you want?' Amy questioned flirtatiously.

'Sounds good.' Shadow nodded before biting her lower lip.

She nodded through a bashful smile as she tried to lean down to get her key and open up the door, although it took a little longer than usual, fingers fumbling around the key. When she finally pushed the door open, throwing the key somewhere in the dark, the drunken bundle of pink dragged her counterpart in before they collapsed on the lounge.

'I really hope we're on a soft surface,' Shadow began as he started attacking her neck, 'otherwise, it's really going to hurt in the morning.'

'Eh, we're going to pay for all of this in the morning.' Amy giggled.

Shadow laughed as he brought his lips up to hers, kissing her gently but passionately and they tried to pull each other closer together. The pace started to slow, it was gentle and considerate, at least that's what it seemed. When truth be told? The two had passed out, Shadow using Amy's chest as a pillow.


	3. Suspicions

**Hey again, everyone!**

 **Chapter 3 for all y'all lovely FFN folks. I'm getting more and more excited about this story! So many crazy things to come, ahhh! Thank you aliixo for this request, it's definitely something different for me but I think it's going to be good! Be sure to read and review, everyone! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

 _11:46am_

The midday sun's powerful rays shone down onto Knothole, seeping through Amy's living room window. The heat began to burn, turning her cottage home into a sauna with no air conditioning on. The fuchsia bundle woke up slowly, drenched in sweat on her living room couch, a pounding headache and a queasy feeling in her stomach.

She tried to sit up, but physically couldn't bring herself to. Maybe it was because her entire body was screaming at her to lie down before she threw up, but it probably had something to do with the weight she felt pushing down on her torso. She fluttered her eyes open painful, the sun blinding her before she adjusted to the dark fur in her face.

'What the…' She whispered before trailing off.

A surge of urgency ran through her, forcing her to open her eyes completely and now fully recognising the black quills that were prominently streaked with a blood red hue. She could have sworn she felt her heart physically stop, now able to feel the masculine hedgehog's long breaths draw out against her stomach.

Before she had any longer to think, she felt Shadow toss and turn a little before a painful moan escaped his lips, probably from the same symptoms she had from her own hangover. The bubble-gum heroine could pinpoint the moment he had opened his eyes to see her pink fur against her black and white dress, because his turning – along with his breath – had stopped the same way hers had.

'Where… what is-' Shadow cut himself off as he looked up at her, his eyes fully opened.

'Oh… Oh, shit.' Amy winced, few of last night's memories flooding back.

'D-Did we-?'

'No! No, we… we fell asleep.' Amy insisted, Shadow nodding nervously.

'B-But, w-we did… uh…' Shadow stammered, his face turning pale.

'Kiss? Far more than I think either of us would like to admit.'

The two of them stared at each other for a few more seconds before nodding in sync, as if accepting what had happened. Neither of them moved, Shadow's muscly body still draped over hers, his arms at either side of her shoulders propping himself up. As they both realised, they began to blush, the painful heat rising in their faces.

'I-I, uh, I've got to get out of here.' Shadow stuttered after catching a glimpse of the time on the wall.

'O-Ok.' Amy whispered as he got to his feet.

'I-I'll, um… bye, Rose.' Shadow said quickly before dashing out of her house.

'B-Bye…' Amy whispered to the empty room before running to the bathroom to be sick.

.

A few hours later, Shadow made his way to the G.U.N office, late for a meeting with the chief. Most of the time he resented his partner, the majestic ivory bat, but on the off occasion such as today, he had to give her kudos for having his back no matter what. When he stumbled up to the front doors of the office, she was outside waiting for him, the rest of their team already inside.

'Where the hell were you, Shadow?!' Rouge exclaimed in a whisper, 'Chief is going to have our heads.'

'You could have gone in, I would've made it.' Shadow insisted with a groggy voice.

'You're welcome, Grumphog.' The ivory bat rolled her eyes, 'What the hell is wrong with you? You look like shit?'

'I'm fine, let's just get in there.'

Rouge gave him a shocked and suspicious expression as he brushed past her abruptly and into the office. She followed behind him intently, feeling the harsh gaze of their Chief watching them enter the meeting late and take a seat in the back row by a few of their work mates, including Joey and Chiara.

The beautiful vixen from the night before now had smudged make up that appeared to have been sloppily washed away this morning and stray hairs hanging out everywhere from her loose bun. Joey wasn't looking too flash either, mirroring Chiara's movements of massaging temples and taking deep breaths as if to prevent a violent emptying of their stomachs.

Shadow exchanged a glance with them, nothing more than to acknowledge each other's presence before turning back to face the front and bury his face in his own hands. The ivory bat noticed his behaviour, along with their other two work mates, and couldn't help but wonder if Shadow had actually gone out with them - for once – last night.

'Are you hungover?' She whispered and watched him intently.

'Yes.' Chiara and Joey answered painfully before realising she wasn't talking to them.

'Shut up and listen to the Chief, Bat.' Shadow huffed.

'You are! You went out last night? My Chaos, it's the end of an era. Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform, isn't such a crabby snob, after all.' Rouge smirked.

'I swear to Chaos…'

'While you were out getting a life, did you hook up?' Rouge questioned excitedly, trying to keep her voice at a whisper.

'You could say that.' Joey smirked, earning him a kick in the shins from the ebony hedgehog.

'Oh my, Chaos! Who was it?! Someone we know?' Rouge asked, aiming the question at Chiara.

'U-Uh, no. No, I don't think so.' The slinky vixen answered carefully, feeling Shadow's icy glare burn into her.

It didn't take a spy to work out Chiara was lying, and under Shadow's influence. Rouge simply watched the three of them for a few more seconds, hoping they would crack under her naturally intimidating gaze, but after nothing came of it she didn't push them any further. As she sat back and began to actually listen to the chief's spiel, she watched her ebony partner out of the corner of her eye, curiosity burning at her.

Later that evening, the gang had their regular ritual of meeting up at the garage for dinner, maybe a movie or a video game and some friendly chit chat. Amy had tried to keep herself occupied all day, but it was hard when she was by herself at home. She didn't want to leave in fear of running into someone, but being cooped up in the house only gave her a limited number of things to do.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her doorbell rang, Sally dropping by to get her so the two could walk to Sonic and Tails' together. Oh, Chaos… Sonic. How could she face him? It's not like he knew, or anyone for that matter, but still. Even worse, how could she face Shadow tonight? She wasn't sure how to react, then again, what she should do and what she will do could be totally different things.

'Hey all, what's going on?' Sally greeted everyone cheerfully as she walked into the garage.

'Just the average dinner debate.' Sonia sighed as she watched her two brothers argue.

'Sweet Chaos, I can hear them from all the way down the road.' Blaze sighed as she and Silver entered the room.

'How much have we missed?' Silver asked.

'Maybe ten minutes or so?' Knuckles moaned.

Amy let out a smile as she watched her friends complain lightly about the hedgehog brothers, which soon brought her attention to Sonic himself. His cocky demeanour was up and running, his dreamy smile bearing his pearly whites. The fuchsia hedgehog had to use every bit of self-restraint to not run into his arms and confess what had happened. But, why would she? Despite how much she loves him, they're not together. She shouldn't have to feel guilty. At least, that's what she told herself.

The movement of something dark flickered in the corner of her eye, causing her instinctively turn to face it, which she immediately regret. The fuchsia heroine locked eyes with Shadow, him having turned to face her in the same second, before feeling her stomach twist and her cheeks turn red again. They soon broke off their gaze, Sonic and Manic's dispute growing more intense.

'For the love of Chaos, you two! Grow up! You're making this more difficult than it needs to be.' Rouge exclaimed as she massaged her temples.

'And why should you guys get the final say, anyway?' Tails cocked a brow as he looked up from his computer.

'Oh, let's not open that can of worms.' Cosmo giggled.

'Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm older than you so that means I'm in charge!' Manic insisted.

'Pulling out the big guns.' Tikal smirked.

'What are we, three?!' Sonic exclaimed, 'We're playing video games! Not watching that stupid gore fest you insist on.'

'How long do you think it'll take before they realise they're hungry?' Cream questioned only to be meet with shrugs and a few giggles.

It didn't take much longer before Sonia stepped in and shut her little brother's up, making an informed decision for the pair of them. With that, everyone began heading upstairs to the living room and kitchen. Amy was a few steps behind Blaze when she felt a violent tug on her arm pulling her back down the step she had walked up and into a corner of the garage.

'Tell me the truth,' Shadow whispered firmly as he tried to get a hold of his nerves, 'you liked what happened last night, didn't you?'

'U-Uh, w-what? S-Shadow, I don't-'

'I may not be the Faker you think is so high and mighty, but I'll bet I was better than he'll ever be. You've been thinking about what happened all day, am I right?'

'W-Well,' Amy stammered as she tried to formulate a lie only to realise it was pointless, 'I guess I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it at all.'

That answer seemed to satisfy him, although she couldn't believe he was even asking her this. She would've thought he would want to forget all about it, but clearly she was wrong. He let out a small smirk, one that Amy had never seen on him before, and one that she had to admit was kind of sexy. He leaned over and kissed the corner of her lips as he gently touched her hip before pulling away almost as soon as it happened.

'That's all I wanted to know.' He shrugged before making his way upstairs.

'Wow.' Amy whispered, trying to catch her breath as she traced where his lips had just been.

.

When night finally fell an hour or so later, the girls were gathered on the lounges chatting away like they normally would while the boys were gathered around the TV playing a rather violent video game. Sonia's idea of a compromise, apparently. The girls all had a drink in their hand, getting giggly when they got the chance to talk, until the subject abruptly changed.

'You won't believe what happened today.' Rouge whispered before taking a drink.

'I don't doubt you.' Tikal chuckled.

'Shadow came into the meeting we had with the Chief not only late, but severely hungover.'

'Atta boy.' Sonia smirked.

'Not just that, he'd hooked up with someone last night.'

Amy nearly choked on her wine, coughing it up and spluttering everywhere at the ivory bat's last statement. Luckily for her, the boys hadn't noticed, being two involved in that awful game, but the girls all gave her a rather strange look. She tried to compose herself, patting her chest as she wiped at her mouth with a napkin before slapping on a smile.

'Sorry, wrong pipe.' She lied, Cream patting her back as if to help.

'Anyway,' Rouge continued after flashing Amy a smile, 'I tried to get out of him who it was but no such luck. Apparently we don't know her, but I'll bet he's lying.'

It was only now, that Amy had gotten it together, that she was able to take in everyone else's reactions to the new gossip. Which is when it hit her… Tikal. One of her closest friends. She knew how much the peach echidna had a secret thing for the dark and dashing Shadow. How could she do this to her? The wise and mature echidna hid her pain well, but she certainly didn't look too overjoyed.

'I'll be back in a second.' Amy excused herself, unable to watch Tikal's sad face for a second longer.

She got up and made her way towards the bathroom, unbeknownst to her that she was being quietly followed. She hadn't quite made it all the way down the hall and to the bathroom door when she felt that familiar tug, only this time it was at her hand and it was far gentler. She unwillingly whirled around and found herself in Shadow's arms, hardly able to process.

'What are you doing?' The bubble-gum bundle whispered.

'I don't know, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to.' Shadow insisted.

Amy's mouth gaped like a fish before it was closed for her, an opposing set of lips wrapped around her own in a heated battle. She knew she shouldn't, for many reasons. She didn't love Shadow, she loved Sonic. And what about Tikal? She tried to let these thoughts fill her head as it they would pull her away from him, but she was finding it harder and harder. He was just so… intoxicating.

'Oh, Chaos.' She whispered as he made his way down her neck.


	4. How Much Longer

**Hello again, ladies and gentleman!**

 **Chapter 4 for 'Dangerous Waters' is here for your reading pleasure. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I've had a fair few people message me asking what kind of story this is - Shadamy? Sonamy? Well, I'm here to answer your questions. I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! However, I will say this... this girl, is forever a Sonamy lover! That is all. Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

Amy managed to get out of dinner pretty early last night, heading home alone and before anyone else, desperate to get away from Tikal and Sonic, maybe even Shadow a little. After a long, hot shower, she made her way to bed and figured a good night's sleep would calm her nerves, if even for just a few hours.

Alas, this wasn't the case. After trying everything from hot milk, meditation and even herbal sleeping pills, it was at least four or five in the morning before she finally dozed off to sleep. She woke up in a cold sweat, sprawled out on her living room couch with her soothing music still playing – another sleep technique. She staggered to her feet groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes so she could see the time on the wall.

 _9:53am_

'Damn it.' Amy cursed herself as she made her way into the bathroom.

She felt it was probably the appropriate feeling for a Monday morning, at least compared to her regular Monday morning feels. Almost every Monday, her and Rouge would go to the city for brunch and catch up on her break from work. However, not only had she forgotten about it today, Rouge had the day off and therefore she'd have to spend more time with her.

It wouldn't take five minutes before Rouge figured out something was wrong, and she already suspected something with Shadow. The ivory bat would very quickly link the two. The real question now was, how would the fuchsia heroine hide her secret from one of her best friends? She shook away the overwhelming sense of fear and got in the shower, tempted to wash everything that had happened in the past 48 hours away...

'Feeling any better today, babe?' Rouge asked as they took a seat at a table outside.

'Hmm?' Amy looked up from the menu to the ivory bat.

'After last night? You said you were sick when you left?'

'Oh! Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. I think I just needed a good night's sleep.'

'And did you get it?' Rouge cocked a brow, placing down her menu.

'Yeah, absolutely.' Amy lied through a yawn.

The feminine spy was about to protest, but was soon cut off by the waitress stopping by their table. Amy gave the fox her order before gesturing to Rouge who quickly spluttered out her order in order to get the vixen to leave. She handed over the menus before taking a sip of her coffee and focusing on the bubble-gum hedgehog in front of her.

'Amy.' Rouge said firmly. 'What's wrong?'

'What are you talking about?' Amy tilted her head and flashed a smile.

'Sweetie, you have black rings under your eyes from clearly a lack of sleep. You left early last night, you're unusually quiet and on top of that, you were acting even more strange last night?'

'Trust me, Rouge. I'm fine?' Amy smiled and placed her hand over the bat's, 'I'd tell you, you know that.'

'Right, of course.' Rouge nodded and gripped Amy's hand, making the pink bundle feel so guilty she could barely handle it.

.

It was somewhere between midday and one o'clock when Amy made it home from brunch and finished doing a few small chores around her house. Just as she took a seat in her living room, a gentle knock sounded at her front door. She let out a tired sigh as she got back to her feet and headed to answer it, only to wish she had pretended she wasn't home…

'T-Tikal?' Amy stammered when she opened the door.

'Hey Amy, how's it going? I brought a picnic and thought we could have lunch together!' The peach echidna beamed.

'Oh, uh, sure!' Amy smiled as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. 'Where are we off to?'

'Let's head down to the lake? It's such a nice day for it!'

If she had any warning of Tikal coming over, she would have had the time to come up with a convincing lie to get out of lunch. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her, of course, she loved Tikal! Which made it so much harder to face her, knowing what secret she was hiding. Tikal would be crushed, and she knew that all too well.

'You were right,' Amy began, 'The lake looks wonderful today.'

'Nothing like a summery, Monday afternoon to have a picnic with your friend!' Tikal giggled as she sat down and began setting up the picnic for the two of them.

'You said it.' Amy smiled, the painful twist in her stomach growing.

The peach teen kept the conversation going for the most part, Amy piping up when she was sure she wasn't going to break down and spill everything. She was really starting to have mixed emotions about the entire charade, she wanted so much to tell Shadow she couldn't do it anymore, but it was so damn hard.

With Amy lost in thought, Tikal quickly noticed the dazed expression on the fuchsia hedgehog's face. The peach echidna said her name a few times, growing more concerned each time he didn't answer, before picking up a few grapes and throwing one at her, putting the rest in her mouth. Amy snapped out of her daze before turning to face her friend.

'Amy, what's going on with you?' Tikal questioned.

'Oh, nothing, just lost in thought, I guess.' Amy admitted.

'Is everything ok? You've been acting a little strange the past couple days?'

'What? No, nothing's up? Just been a little under the weather, I suppose.'

'Ok, but if anything was wrong, you'd tell me right?'

As the words seeped out Tikal's mouth, her hand leaning over to grasp Amy's for moral and friendly support, Amy was almost sure she was going to lose it. She stared blankly for a few seconds, not so long that the echidna said anything, before putting on a small, fake smile. She let out a sigh and squeezed her hand in return.

'Of course I would.'

As the sun set over Knothole, the array of pinks and oranges filling the sky before a star or two began to seep through, Amy was curled up on her lounge with a hot tea and watching a movie. She had been there ever since she got home from lunch with Tikal, unable to make herself move even in the slightest.

She turned her head to look out the window, watching the sun set and realising she must have been there for hours. She should really get up and eat something, or at least try. She turned back to face the movie, now paying more attention than before. Surely karma was playing a hideous trick on her, the movie up to a segment where a girl and two guys were caught in a love triangle.

Now that the two male characters had discovered her infidelity to both of them, they were furious with her, but so determined to win her over that they began to duke it out with one another. She had to make a choice; the upbeat, gorgeous, bubbly and heroic man of her dreams – or the darker, strong, amazing and intoxicating other partner.

'Chaos, help me.' Amy sighed painfully before switching of her TV all together.

She threw the remote to the other end of the couch before setting down her tea and unravelling herself from the blanket. She got to her feet, about to head to the bathroom, before a strong few knocks pounded at her front door, scaring her half to death. She made her way over casually to answer it, praying to Chaos it would only be a salesman.

'Hey, Rose.' Shadow smiled darkly at her as she opened the door.

Not quite a salesman…

'H-Hey, Shadow.' Amy smiled as he walked past her and inside.

'How are you?' He asked politely, snaking his arms around her waist from behind as she closed the door.

'I-I'm ok, you?' She stammered as she turned around to face him in his arms.

'Great.'

He gave her a flirty wink before leaning in to kiss her, to which she complied. He started out gentle, pulling her in closer to him as she laced her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The deeper and more passionate it became, the more Amy wanted to pull away, wanting to tell him everything, wanting to end it and put everything back the way it was. But she just couldn't…

'S-Shadow…' She stammered as he made his way down her neck.

'Shhhh.' He whispered.

'No, no, Shadow. Please, listen to me.' She insisted as she reluctantly pushed him off her.

He complied with her request, looking into her eyes shocked and an unmissable sadness clouding his eyes. It broke Amy's heart, seeing him like this, making her want to pull him back into her and comfort him. She couldn't. She shouldn't. She had to tell the truth. For Sonic, for Tikal, and for both her and Shadow.

'I can't do this, anymore.' She whispered timidly.

'What? Why?' Shadow questioned firmly.

'I can't do this to Tikal.'

'Tikal?'

'Oh, come on, Shadow. Don't play dumb, you know how much she likes you.' Amy snapped a little as she broke out of his arms and walked towards her couch.

'Well, no, not really, but-'

'I can't do this to my friend. How much longer do you really think we could keep this up?' Amy insisted again, tears now starting to trickle down her cheeks.

Shadow wasn't someone to get emotionally attached, and even though he wasn't going to admit it for the sake of hurting anyone, he wasn't going to start with Amy. He thought she was pretty cool and all, but even he knew he didn't feel that way about her. Alas, he was having the same struggle she was. He found her so alluring, that despite how hard he tried, he couldn't back away.

He was determined to try one last time, and so he did. He walked over to her quietly, turning her around to face him and lifting her chin so she was forced to look at him. He smiled down at her a little, bring his palm to her cheek so he could wipe away a stray tear with his thumb. She smiled at this, trying to regain herself. Just looking into his crimson eyes again, she knew she was in trouble.

'It'll all be ok.' Shadow murmured before bringing her in for another passionate kiss… to which she allowed.

.

As the two hedgehogs got to making out on Amy's couch, the night began to settle, and Rouge was over at Tikal's place for a drink and girl talk. As the ivory bat took a seat in Tikal's living room, the peach echidna brought out the drinks and nibbles before they got to catching up, something the two of them did together every once in a while.

'Hey, have you seen Amy lately?' Tikal questioned.

'I actually had brunch with her this morning, she seemed a little off, to be honest. Why?' Rouge questioned as she sipped her wine.

'Well, that's the thing, I had lunch with her today and something definitely seemed wrong. I tried to talk to her about it but insisted she was merely under the weather.'

'It's definitely more than that, this just isn't like her.'

'What do you think it could possibly be?' Tikal shrugged.

'I don't know, but it has to be something big. Big enough that she's either too embarrassed or too scared to tell us.' Rouge concluded.

'That makes sense, but how do we get her to talk to us about it?'

'Leave it to me,' Rouge said as a smile began to spread across her face, 'I've got a plan.'

'Oh, Chaos.' Tikal giggled before taking a drink.

It wasn't long before Rouge finished off her drink, just after Tikal, and bid her echidna friend goodnight. If she was going to find out what was wrong with Amy, it had to be now, to which Tikal complied. The two gave each other a friendly embrace at the front door before Rouge spread her wings and took off into the night sky, headed for Amy's.

It only took her a few minutes to fly over, and with the fuchsia hedgehog's lights still on, it made it even easier to see the cottage home from a distance. Rouge smiled to herself, glad she was lucky enough to catch Amy before she went to sleep, and gracefully made her way down to the footpath, casually making her way to Amy's front door.

Just as she got to the front door, she lift her arm out to knock a few times, deciding to announce herself and ask questions before resorting to her spy-like nature. As her fist was about to hit the wooden door, she heard a noise – a giggle – coming from inside. She would usually assume it was the TV, but it was undeniably the bubble gum heroine's laugh

The ivory bat wore a puzzled expression, curious as to who could be with her at this time of night. She decided to stick to what she did best, but on a lower scale. She stepped off the doorstep and a few steps over so she could duck down and peek her eyes up through the window. However, the second she did, she was almost certain her eyes were deceiving her.

Her teal eyes almost popped out of their sockets as her breath hitched in her throat. Never in her life did she expect to see her partner in crime, Shadow the Hedgehog, get intimate with anyone. Much less Amy Rose?! This all made no sense! Amy loved Sonic, that was a given, and Rouge was certain Shadow had a soft spot for Tikal?!

She tried to pry her eyes away from the scene but it was almost impossible, she could swear she was having some sort of twisted dream. Amy lying on the lounge, Shadow hovering above her with his hands tracing up and down her back and a goofy grin on his face. Amy had her fingers entangled in his quills, kissing every inch of his cheeks. This was insane.

'Oh, this cannot end well…' She whispered to herself before taking off into the sky.


	5. Apocalypse

**Hello again!**

 **So, things are really heating up now! Prepare yourselves, it's about to get crazy in these last few chapters. I'm really enjoying writing this piece! Thank you again to my gal pal, aliixo, for this epic request! Be sure to read and review! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

The next day came around with the burning, midday sun shining over a rather quiet Knothole, not that anyone was complaining. The tranquility was a nice change of pace, to be honest. Midday soon turned into just another beautiful sunset, the sun's glowing rays beaming down on the Master Emerald as it shone in all its glory.

Knuckles was lying peacefully in front of the majestic gem, his eyes resting as he twirled a piece of grass around his teeth. Rouge was seated by him, propped up on her hands as she leant back and watched the horizon. To begin with, the silence between them was a rare and wondrous occurrence to Knuckles, but after a while, he was so suspicious he was physically uncomfortable.

'You're awfully quiet today.' He commented, desperate to say something.

'I'm just like I am every other day?' Rouge insisted, her usual sass seeping through.

'Clearly you don't spend every day the same why I do.' Knuckles mumbled.

'What?' Rouge snapped, causing Knuckles' eye to shoot open.

'Nothing.' The fiery echidna insisted before changing the subject, 'So, what's on your mind?'

'Nothing, Knuckles.'

Just like that, a simple two word answer before she turned back to face the horizon, a blank look plastered across her face. No insult? No protest? Now Knuckles was actually in fear as he shot up to a sitting position, watching his ivory companion intently. He had to know what was wrong. What could possibly have her so… unlike Rouge?!

'Why are you staring at me?' She questioned, feeling the burn from his gaze.

'More often than not I wouldn't really care about the silence. Heck, I'd welcome it. But you're acting so odd it's scaring me.' Knuckles stated, blankly.

'You think you're scared.'

'What?'

She finally turned to face him, an undeniable anxiousness plastered across her face, mixed in with confusion and even fear. It made Knuckles nervous, but he knew she was about to crack. She let out a deep sigh she didn't know she was holding, her gaze dropping to her lap as she fiddled with her gloves.

'If I tell you, at least try and pretend you believe what I'm saying.' Rouge demanded.

'What do you mean? What is it?' Knuckles questioned, growing more concerned.

'Well, it's kind of unbelievable.' The ivory bat began…

.

After Rouge left, deciding to head home early tonight and get some sleep before an early shift at the office come morning. She was right, it was unbelievable, so much so that Knuckles insisted she was trying to start drama the first time she told it. She was soon to make him realise how ridiculous he was being before the fiery red head accepted it.

He was going crazy sitting alone in front of the Master Emerald, his thoughts clouding his brain. He couldn't help it, he had to leave and find Sonic. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt like the cobalt hero had a right to know about it. Considering Amy's affection for him, and what Knuckles was certain was far from unrequited.

He made it to the garage before the sun had set, determined to find the sapphire hedgehog and insist he was telling the truth. He walked through the garage door, expecting to find Tails tinkering away on the Tornado or some sort of invention, but to what was still no surprise, the young kitsune had dozed off on the ground by his tools.

'Sonic? Sonic, you up here?' Knuckles called out when he made it upstairs.

'Out here, Knux.' Sonic called back from the living room balcony.

'How's it hangin'?' Knuckles asked casually as he met his friend outside.

'Eh, bored, to be honest. It's been a pretty uneventful day. You?' Sonic asked as he turned to look at the echidna.

'Um, well, this evening has been pretty interesting.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, um, I need to talk to you about something.' Knuckles informed him as he scratched his head nervously.

'Sounds serious?' Sonic cocked a brow.

'Well, I guess you could say that. It's… uh…' Knuckles trailed off.

'Dude, just tell me?' Sonic insisted, growing concerned.

'It's Amy. Her and Shadow are kind of, hooking up.'

Sonic stared at him blankly for a few seconds, sure he'd heard him wrong before bursting into a fit of laughter. His laughter quickly died down when Knuckles expression remained serious and completely undeterred. Sonic, now rendered speechless, ransacked his brain for any possible explanation. Nothing… More questions than answers.

What about Tikal? He'd over heard the girls talking once about something going on between her and Shadow. Who would have thought he'd have retained it? She'd be crushed if she found out. Not just about Shadow, but Amy, one of her best friends. Amy. Had the fuchsia hedgehog so quickly discarded Sonic and moved onto the next best thing? He didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to start somewhere.

'I'll be back later.' Sonic stated as he stared out at the horizon.

'No, Sonic, don't-'

Knuckles cut himself off after Sonic had dashed away over the balcony and into the distance. He couldn't be certain where his cerulean friend had sped off to, it could have been a number of places, but he had his odds on either Amy or Shadow. Being like a brother, Knuckles knew how Sonic felt about Amy, despite it being said in so little words. Man, Shadow was in trouble…

Nightfall. Seemed an appropriate setting. Sonic didn't know what he was going to do, or say, but she had a right to know. He first thought about finding Shadow and beating him to within an inch of his life, and then he considered finding Amy and demanding answers. Until it occurred to him, there may be a better way to go, for now at least.

'Tikal? You home?' Sonic called out as he knocked on her front door.

'Good evening, Sonic. What brings you here?' Tikal asked through a grin.

'We need to talk.' Sonic insisted as he strode past her and into her living room where he began to pace.

'Sounds serious?' Tikal cocked a nervous brow as she met him in her living room.

'Yeah, let's go with that.' Sonic huffed.

'Sonic, what's wrong?' She asked as she walked up to him.

'I need to ask you something, and you have to tell me the truth.' Sonic demanded, bringing his acing to a halt to face her.

'A-Alright.' Tikal stammered anxiously.

'Shadow. You really like him don't you?'

Tikal's eyes widened in shock as her breath caught in her throat. That was easily the last thing she expected Sonic the Hedgehog to ask her! What could be so serious that it demanded an honest answer to that question? She figured he already knew the answer, and if it was so important then she best admit the truth. She could trust him.

'Yes. Yes, I do.' Tikal bowed her head, 'Why?'

'And you love Amy like she was your sister, right?'

'What?' Tikal questioned as her head shot up, 'Where are you going with this, Sonic?'

'They're hooking up. Amy and Shadow, Shadow and Amy. They have some sort of thing going on and it's sick and twisted and I can barely believe it!'

That was a whole lot of information to take in within thirty seconds. Tikal felt her knees go a little weak, a painful surge run through her stomach, before she fell back onto the couch behind her. She tried to slow her breathing but it was so hard. She was heartbroken, by both Shadow and Amy. She wasn't sure about the ebony and crimson hedgehog, but she knew for a fact Amy was fully aware of her feelings towards him.

How could she do this? Sonic saw that very questioned written across her face as he took a seat beside her on the couch. Sonic was never one to get emotional, but tonight he was feeling more emotional than any other time in his life combined. He took the peach echidna's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, which is when an idea came to mind.

Take this, Shadow.

Without another thought - or any thought at all, for that matter – Sonic leapt forth and kissed Tikal on the lips firmly. He held it there for no more than a few milliseconds before lacing his arms around the small of her back, determined to deepen the kiss in any way he could. After the initial shock passed, Tikal's reaction was to push him away. But she didn't…

She knew all too well what he was trying to do, hurting both Shadow and Amy in the same way they had hurt both he and her. She found herself in a lapse of both maturity and self-control, complying to his affection. She laced her fingers through his quills and tugged at them firmly as they both attempted to deepen the kiss. Which is when she found herself again.

'Oh, Chaos, what are we doing?!' She exclaimed after pushing him away.

'Getting even.' Sonic insisted, a hint of his dark side evident in his emerald orbs.

'Sonic, no! This is… this is so far wrong, they need a new word for it!' Tikal insisted as she got to her feet.

Sonic watched her stare down at him with mixed emotions clouding her features. He let out a deep sigh, one that proved he had suddenly regained his own senses. He slowly got to his feet, head bowed as if too ashamed to even look at her after what they'd just done. She watched him intently, prepared for pretty much anything at this point.

'I'm so sorry, Tikal.'

'You didn't do it to hurt Shadow.' Tikal began, 'You did it because Amy hurt you.'

'And you didn't do it to hurt Amy, either.' Sonic replied, 'You did it because Shadow hurt you.'

'We'll work this out.' Tikal smiled as she gave him a platonic hug.

'I hope so.' Sonic nodded as he brought her into his arms.

.

The following day was equally as dull, only now half the gang were too scared to come outside in the fear of facing each other. Sonic lazed on his rooftop under the sun all day, Tikal cooped up in her living room with incense and meditation. Rouge and Knuckles went about their ways, being sure to avoid both Shadow and Amy, but came to the conclusion they couldn't go this way forever.

The ivory bat told Knuckles he had to go and see Sonic, tell him the gang would be going over to the garage tonight, whether they liked it or not. More often than not, Knuckles would tell her to get a grip on herself, but even he had to agree something had to be done. The fiery red head knew Sonic wouldn't go for it, so he may or may not have bent the truth just a little.

Low and behold, Sonic looked forward to the evening after hearing what Knuckles put forward… which was merely him, Rouge and Sonia coming over for dinner. Little did the blue blur know, the entire gang would be showing up that evening, and just a little earlier than when Amy and Shadow were told to show up.

Maybe it wasn't any of their busy, in fact, it more than likely wasn't. Maybe Rouge shouldn't have told Knuckles what she saw, and maybe Knuckles shouldn't have told Sonic, and Sonic really shouldn't have gone and done what he did, but the rest of the gang was even starting to grow suspicious of all the odd behaviour going on. Maybe, just maybe, they needed to know what was happening too.

'So, what's the big hustle about?' Sally asked in her usual cheery tone as everyone got comfortable around the garage.

'Yeah, you sounded pretty urgent on the phone, Knuckles?' Manic cocked a brow.

'Probably because he knew he was peddling shit.' Sonic muttered, now aware of what was happening.

'Well, what choice did I have?' Knuckles said firmly. 'Plus, Rouge made me.'

'She made you? Geez, must be pretty serious.' Silver snickered.

'Alright, alright, so what's the emergency?' Cosmo questioned, trying to change the subject.

'Is it Eggman?' Cream asked nervously.

'No, it's not that kind of emergency.' Rouge shrugged.

'Alright can someone just get to the point?' Blaze huffed, growing impatient.

Knuckles and Rouge exchanged a slightly nervous glance, wondering who should be the one to tell the others what they knew. Rouge turned her gaze towards both Sonic and Tikal, the two unable to even be near each other right now, Sonic's arms folded as he leaned against the door frame and avoided eye contact while Tikal sat on an arm chair and stared into her lap.

'Ok,' Knuckles broke the short silence, 'You should tell them, Rouge.'

'Tell us what?' Sonia spoke up anxiously.

'Well, uh, I don't really know how to say this in a way to ease into it.' Rouge admitted as she ran her fingers through her quills.

'Then just tell us? You're killing us here!' Tails insisted.

'It's about Shadow and Amy.' Knuckles began for the ivory bat.

'They're kind of… well, hooking up.' Rouge finished.

'Hey guys! What's up?' A familiar voice announced as she entered the room.

Amy's smile immediately faltered when she noticed everyone was frozen like statues, their entire demeanour exuding zombie. She cocked a brow and tilted her head in confusion, wondering what had happened in the past few seconds to gain such a reaction. She looked at Tikal, who was coincidentally in her line of sight, and discovered the peach echidna was purposefully avoiding her gaze.

She turned to look at Sonic, whose gaze scared her to her very core. He was staring right into her jade orbs, his dark side threatening to take over, but she couldn't work out why. Both Rouge and Knuckles were now standing side by side, also avoiding her gaze as Blaze, Cosmo and Manic all turned to look at her, horror written in their features while the others stared into the laps still.

'Alright, what did I have to be here so urgently for?' Another familiar voice questioned as he walked through the door.

Now the entire gang looked up to see Shadow's regular huffy attitude and blank expression quickly fade away to one of obvious confusion and maybe even a little fear. The only one that refused to look up was Tikal, sure tears would threaten to fall if she did so, while Sonic's gaze shifted to the ebony hedgehog along with the others.

'What's going on?' The Ultimate Life-form questioned.

'We know.' Sonic stated simply.

'K-Know what?' Amy asked nervously, fearing what she was sure she already knew.

'About you and Shadow.' Tikal said, an obvious anger and sadness in her voice.


	6. Divided

Amy felt the dull knots in her stomach begin to pull and tug painfully inside of her. It was like the entire world had stopped revolving before her, her entire being frozen solid in the presence of her friends. Her face went pale, a clear warning of vomit threatening to rise in her throat. She gripped her stomach instinctively as her breath began to shake.

Shadow was handling the shock a little better, his face remaining the solid and unaffected expression it usually was. That was, until his gaze set on Tikal, and he'd never felt so guilty in all his life. Which was a long time… He saw her eyes squeezing shut as if to force back the tears, making him realise how much she felt for him. And a painful reminder of how he secretly felt for her.

'W-What are you talking about?' Amy stammered through a nervous smile before turning to look at Shadow.

'Oh, don't pull that shit!' Tikal cursed as she got to her feet, shocking everyone.

'Tikal, I-'

'You knew! You've always known!' Tikal cut her off, 'How could you do this, Amy?! To me? To Sonic?'

'Please, as if Faker gives a damn.' Shadow scoffed.

'You low-life, son of a-'

'Alright! We should have told you!' Amy exclaimed, cutting Sonic off.

'We shouldn't have done it at all.' Shadow added through a mutter.

'I can't even look at you, Amy! You are such a backstabber!' Tikal cried out.

'And I'll bet I can guess why you were in on this, Faker.' Sonic snarled, 'You thought it would get to me? You're even stupider than I thought.'

'Listen here, Sonic! You-'

'You've got nothing, Shadow!' Sonic cut him off as he walked up to Tikal's side and just a little behind before placing his arm around her, his hand resting on her side. 'You're the one that screwed up. You don't even like her!'

'Sonic…' Tikal trailed off, his touch making her nervous.

'Nice try. You're not phasing me in the slightest.' Shadow lied.

The room fell silent again, the four Mobians staring each other down intently, a mix of guilt, anger and fear filling the air. The tension could have been cut with a knife, making the rest of the gang so uncomfortable they so badly wanted to leave. They all stared into their laps or turned away, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence.

'How did you all find out, anyway?' Amy cocked a brow as she looked up.

All in sync, everyone turned to face Rouge, unintentionally burning a hole in her head. She nervously tried to look anywhere but Amy and Shadow, feeling Shadow's pissed off demeanour emit through the room as Amy's icy and betrayed glare now burned into her chest. She didn't have a choice, there was no way she could get out of this now.

'I saw you a few nights ago.' Rouge admitted timidly as she looked up to face them, 'I was having a drink with Tikal when we both admitted you had been acting strange, Amy. We thought something was wrong.'

'So you started spying on me?!' Amy snapped, making everyone jump.

'No! No, I didn't! I flew over to see you and when I went to knock on your door when I heard laughter and-'

'And that wasn't an indication to leave?!' Shadow cut her off.

'Hey! She's not the only guilty one in the room!' Knuckles piped up to Rouge's defence.

'I heard you and realised you were clearly lying to us about being sick and all the other crap you peddled us! So, I looked in through your window to make sure it wasn't just the TV, which is when I saw you both!'

'I can't believe you'd do this to me.' Amy said, venom seeping through her voice.

'Maybe we should all just take a step back and breathe.' Sonia stood up, drawing all eyes to her.

'Sonia's right, you all know you did something wrong. Can't you just leave it at that?' Silver added.

'Here's what I want to know,' Shadow went on, aiming his words at Sonic and Tikal, ignoring Silver and Sonia, 'You two are so quick to judge us. You're telling me neither of you went and did something stupid after you found out?'

Sonic hated to admit it, but the Ultimate Lifeform had them cornered. He was so taken aback by Shadow's question that he didn't have even have a second to mask his shock and obvious guilt. Tikal was much the same, but she at least made an attempt to hide her face, bowing it so low her quills fell to the sides of her face.

'Oh my, Chaos…' Amy trailed off.

'So what, Rouge? Went and told Tikal straight away, eh?' Shadow snapped.

'No! I, uh…' Rouge stammered nervously.

'She told me, because I forced it out of her.' Knuckles stepped in.

'Hey! No one was supposed to know you got one over me!' The ivory bat snapped.

'Oh, come on, Rouge. It's not the rarest occurrence.' The fiery echidna rolled his eyes.

'So you told Sonic?' Tails piped up.

'Well, yeah, I thought he would've wanted to know, considering-'

'Shut up, Knuckles!' Sonic snapped.

'So then instead of rushing to beat Shadow to a pulp, you went and told Tikal?' Blaze questioned.

'I'd like to see him try.' Shadow mumbled.

'Watch it, Shadow!' The blue blur snapped.

'Well, we have to admit, that's personal growth for you bro.' Manic shrugged, trying to lighten the mood.

'Not helping, Manic!' Sally, Cream and Cosmo warned.

'So you're calling me a backstabber when as soon as you found out you went and did the exact same thing?! You're both a backstabber and a hypocrite, Tikal!' Amy screeched.

It didn't take much more than that before Armageddon struck the group, nothing but rage, jealously, fear and devastation radiating the garage. Tikal and Amy began screaming at each other, Sonic holding the peach echidna back while Shadow did the same with Amy, leading to Sonic screaming at his ebony counterpart. The blue blur threatened to cut of his hands if he touched the fuchsia hedgehog again, while Shadow threatened to cut something off a little lower down if he continued holding onto Tikal.

Silver and Knuckles leapt to their feet to trying and break the small group up and pull them away from each other, which accidentally lead Silver to being punched in the face. The grey hedgehog got to his feet before screaming at Rouge how she should have kept quiet, equalling Knuckles shooting back at him.

Rouge backed up Knuckles, before Blaze got to her feet and backed up her grey counterpart. Rouge shot back at Silver, Blaze shot back at Rouge, Knuckles shot back at Blaze, before Sonia and Manic got to their feet to help break it up. Sonia tried to calm down the futuristic feline and ivory bat while Manic got up and physically held back his little brother from Shadow.

Tails got up to stand in front of Sonic, trying to calm him down, only equally in the two-tailed kitsune getting screamed at by both Sonic and Tikal. Meanwhile Cosmo was up trying to pry Knuckles and Silver away from one another. There had never been so much noise in the garage, at least not noise that had a happy vibe. Sally was still seated on the lounge, trying to keep Cream from shaking in fright.

'I swear, I'm never talking to you again!' Amy screeched at Tikal.

'Fine by me!' Tikal snapped.

'Keep your woman in line, Silver!' Knuckles scoffed.

'You are such an arrogant-'

'Sonic, pull yourself together!' Manic screeched, drowning Blaze out.

'I swear to Chaos, I'll kill him!' The cobalt hero threatened in Shadow's direction.

'EVERYONE STOP!' Cream bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Silence. An eerie and spine-tingling silence. Everyone stood with their mouths agape, all eyes on the young rabbit who was now standing in front of the brunette chipmunk. Sally stood up behind her and placed her hands on Cream's shaking shoulders. The young rabbit fidgeted her hands away, still staring down the rest of the gang with a fire in her eyes.

'Get out! Everyone! Leave!' She demanded.

'Cream, I-'

'I SAID EVERYONE GO!' Cream screamed, cutting Sally off.

The stars were finally out in full bloom, the moon shining down over Knothole in all its tranquil beauty. Never had Cream been so vicious, much less raise her voice, but it was enough for everyone to let go of whoever they were holding and make their way home. Sally took the young rabbit home and stayed with her and Vanilla until Cream was snoozing in bed.

Tails and Cosmo made their way up into the living room after everyone else had left, including Sonic who sped off for one hell of a run. Shadow never did make it home either, he went for a run himself after he knew everyone was out of his quills, including Amy. The fuchsia hedgehog got home and went straight to bed, knowing if she stayed awake any longer, she'd end up crying herself to sleep.

As everyone else made their way back to their own homes, Tikal ran as fast as she could to her safe haven, somewhere only she and possibly Knuckles knew about. Deep in the forest lay tombs within a cave, ones that the peach echidna could call upon in her times of need. She ran into the cave and collapsed at the tombs feet, bursting into tears.

'Chaos? Chaos, help me. Please.' She sobbed hysterically.

'Tikal?' A familiar voice called back to her.

'Oh, Chaos. Everything has turned upside down, what am I to do?'

'Dear Tikal, what on all of Mobius could have happened for you to be this upset?'

'It all got so out of hand, Chaos. One thing led to another and now everyone is absolutely and completely divided.' Tikal cried.

'Tell me everything…' Chaos soothed as it came out into its physical form.

.

Sonic continued running and running in and out of the forests, along the beaches and down by the lakes, forcing himself to continue breaking the sound barrier in order to prevent himself turning dark. He could feel it coming, every fibre of him wanting to turn over and find Shadow so he could kill him. The more he thought about it, the more likely of a possibility it became.

He forced himself to stop thinking he could actually do it, it wasn't him at all, despite what's happened. Which led him to think about Amy… If he were to try and really harm Shadow, it would only prove how much he was in love with Amy Rose, and how much this had hurt him. He didn't want to admit it, though. He wanted her to hurt, but the longer he waited… the more chance he'd have of losing her.

Meanwhile, Shadow's train of thought was on practically the same path. He could have rung Sonic's neck when he saw him wrap his arm around Tikal, he couldn't even remember the last time he was so blinded by rage. Alas, he knew that if he were to do something about it, it'd only prove how much he cared for Tikal, and he did not want anyone holding that against him. Then again, he knew he was already on thin ice with her.

'I swear, I could ring his neck and grind that Faker into the ground.' Shadow gritted through his teeth to himself.

'I can't believe that stupid mutant did this. I could kill him.' Sonic mumbled as he sped up.

In the dark of the night, it was difficult for even the two hedgehogs to know exactly where they were going, barely able to see anything. Out of all of Mobius, it really wasn't even the biggest surprise that Shadow and Sonic would be running in the same area, headed towards one another. If Chaos was watching them, it would be counting down the seconds before…

'Ahh! Dammit…' Sonic moaned as he fell on his behind, rubbing his head after the collision with something.

'What the hell was-'

'Shadow?!' Sonic snapped, cutting the ebony creature off.

'Oh great, what do you want, Faker?' Shadow rolled his eyes as he got up and dusted himself off.

'Bite me, you backstabbing piece of work.'

'Backstabbing? Oh? I thought you were insistent on only having platonic feelings for Rose?'

'Oh yeah, because you're so innocent.' Sonic rolled his eyes.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Shadow cocked a brow as he gritted his teeth.

'Oh, please,' Sonic scoffed, 'I'd like to see you try and admit you don't feel anything for Tikal and keep a straight face. You know you want her and you're just jealous that I got her first.'

Snap.

Shadow leapt forth and pinned Sonic to the ground, laying a singular punch to the jaw before the cobalt hero had a second to think, pushing forth and knocking one to Shadow's cheek. The ebony and crimson hedgehog fell back, allowing Sonic to get up and leap on top of him, allowing him to dominate over his dark counterpart.

With the next punch, Tikal's train of thought in her conversation with Chaos broke off, her eyes snapping open and her breathing becoming so heavy with fear that she wanted to cry again. Chaos disappeared, it's voice still lingering so Tikal knew he was around. He vaguely told her the two had found each other, making the peach echidna even more nervous.

'There's no boundaries anymore… Only one is going to live…' Chaos whispered before leaving.

Tikal screamed out for her friend to come back, in need of the guidance and reassurance. She had only ever been this scared and upset once before in her entire life… when her father tried to take on Chaos, and he died. A few tears trickled down her cheek before she decided what she had to do. She got to her feet and ran as fast as her legs could take her, leading her to arrive on Amy's front doorstep.

'Amy!' Tikal exclaimed as she opened the front door to a dark and empty room.

'Amy! Where are you?!' She exclaimed again as she ran upstairs.

'Tikal?' Amy replied groggily as she came out of her room, rubbing her eyes that were red and puffy from the tears, 'What are you doing here?'

'It's Shadow and Sonic. They're going to kill each other!'

'What?! What are you talking about?'

'I was with Chaos and I heard them!' Tikal panted, fear rising in her voice, 'They found each other on a run, I think, and now they're beating the hell out of each and we need to get out of here and stop them before either of them get really hurt!'

'Oh my, Chaos! Let's get out of here!'

Amy quickly grabbed a cape to throw around her tiny pyjamas before grabbing Tikal's hand and running down the stairs with her, dashing out her front door without even another second to turn around and lock it. The two ran as fast as they could, pushing all of the own issues between them aside as they continued to run down the dirt path.

'Do you know where they are?' Amy panted as they ran.

'I think so, they're close by.' Tikal responded.

Seconds later, the two girls could hear a painful grunt escaping the lips from someone familiar, before hearing the familiar chuckle of someone else. They exchanged a glance before running forward to find Shadow standing over Sonic, ready to strike him. Sonic spat blood out of his mouth before forcing himself up to pin his counterpart down again, quickly striking his jaw.

'SONIC!' Amy exclaimed.

'SHADOW!' Tikal screeched.

STOP!' The cried in sync.


	7. Can't Do It Alone

**Hello again!**

 **Here we are, chapter 7! Things are seriously getting real! Thank you all for all the amazing reviews and follows! Be sure to keep reading and reviewing! I hope you're all enjoy Dangerous Waters! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

Their cries of desperation were almost useless, merely creating more noise than there already was. The girls begged them to stop, running up to them and quickly retreating in order to avoid getting hit by accident. Tikal went to grab her wrist communicator, before realising she had taken it off in order to see Chaos, leaving it outside the cave.

She looked over at Amy who had fallen back to the ground, her tiny, lace pyjamas on display as the cape fell off her shoulders. She propped herself up on her hands, trying to get back to her feet, her wrist clearly displaying no signs of her own communicator. Tikal guessed she really hadn't given the fuchsia hedgehog much time to get it before leaving.

They didn't have a choice, they were going to need back up, and the only way to get it was through Sonic and Shadow's communicators. The peach echidna's eyes darted around the scene, watching the communicators fly around on the boy's wrists as they continued to tackle each other, throwing their bodies around in order to beat each other up.

'Amy, we need back up and I know how to get it.' Tikal panted through a whisper as she helped the hedgehog to her feet.

'What do you suggest? Unless you have you're communicator, we're screwed.' Amy winced.

'I've got an idea, but I'll need your help.'

Tikal looked Amy dead in the eye before turning to look at the competing hedgehogs, Sonic holding one over Shadow. Their arms were held up, revealing both their communicators, Tikal staring at them intently. Amy quickly got the idea, growing increasingly nervous when she realised her peach companion was definitely not joking.

'We need to break them up long enough to send out a distress signal.' Tikal instructed.

'This could go to hell really fast, Tikal.' Amy noted unsurely.

'I can't do it alone, Amy.'

Amy took in a deep, nervous breath before taking Tikal's hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. They smiled in sync, holding onto each other and knowing they would have each other's backs – both now and forever. They let go before Amy completely took off her cape so it wouldn't be in the way, before they both leapt forth.

Amy jumped on Sonic's back, now finally noticing she was even there, and ripped him off of Shadow. She held on for dear life as she tried her hardest to grab his wrist, he tried to shake her off, barely speaking a word other than grunting with pain, frustration and a hint of determination. Tikal pulled Shadow to his feet, pushing him away from Sonic when he tried to advance.

'Don't do this, Shadow! Please!' Tikal begged as she tried to grab his hand.

'Let go, Tikal!' Shadow insisted, unable to bring himself to push her away.

'A-Amy, let me go!' Sonic grunted.

Amy winced once more before she was thrown from his back and down to the front of him, hitting the ground hard. Sonic looked down on her, shocked at what he had just done but quickly brushed away the thought before looking back at Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform grew even angrier than before at Sonic's actions… turning him into his dark form.

'Shadow, no, please!' Tikal begged before being blown away at the dark hedgehog's transformation.

Shadow let out a roar as a red glow surrounded him, causing both Amy and Tikal to back away. Sonic's eyes twitched with anger as Shadow merely stood there panting. Amy knew he was about to change, and after that they would have no chance of getting help before someone got seriously hurt. Amy leapt to her feet and ran up to her blue hero.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, something that would shock the other two hedgehogs enough to give her five seconds to grab his wrist and send out a distress signal. Success. As soon as the message was sent to the others, Amy collapsed in both pain and exhaustion before Tikal rushed to her side.

Seconds later, Sonic's own dark form took over, the midnight glow surrounding his own body. Both Sonic and Shadow's eyes twitched in fury, the two preparing to end this here and now. Any friendship or mutual respect that they had going between them was all but gone, and the girls could see it. It was now or never, they needed help.

'You'll never get out of this alive, Faker.' Shadow grumbled, 'You'll pay, I swear.'

'Not if I can kill you first.' Sonic retorted.

Amy panted on the ground, desperate to find the energy to get back up and keep fighting to keep them away from one another, but she just couldn't. Her entire back was in pain from being thrown to the ground, her head throbbing from the pain. She pushed Tikal to her feet, needing her to do the job for the both of them. The peach echidna complied as she wearily stood up.

She walked up to Shadow cautiously, feeling the tiniest sprig of relief when his eyes turned to face her. She gave him the smallest of smiles as she reach her arms out to slide her hands up onto his shoulders, forcing him to look into her eyes. His dark form still glowed in all it's glory, but she could see in his eyes that he was considering coming down from the high.

'Shadow, please.' Tikal begged in a whisper, a tear trickling down her cheek.

In the silence of the night, nothing but the sounds of the wind and the small buzzing from the glowing auras that surrounded the two male hedgehogs, a whispering sound came from in the distance. As it drew closer, it drew the four Mobians attention to the sky, giving the girls the sweet feeling of relief and the boys a puzzled expression.

'How?' Sonic whispered to himself, before turning to look at Amy lying weak on the ground.

The Tornado landed on the ground along with Rouge landing gracefully alongside it. As the wheels gently kissed the grass, the gang all jumped out and dashed over to the scene, stopping short with caution. Rouge and Knuckles took their shot first, walking forth in front of the others. The ivory bat had never looked so nervous in all her life, and Knuckles was so tense it almost hurt.

'Don't do this guys, it's not the way to go.' Knuckles broke the silence.

'You don't want to do this, it's not like either one of you. Please, think about what you're doing!' Rouge insisted.

'Sonic?' Sonia stepped forward, Manic standing by her as her sisterly side took over, 'Please come back, be our little brother again.'

'It's not you bro, look at what you're doing.' Manic added as he gestured to Amy.

Sonic finally turned to look at her intently, the fuchsia hedgehog feeling his gaze on her, forcing her to sit up properly and open her eyes completely so she could look back at him. Despite the dark aura around his entire being, his eyes finally betraying his livid demeanour. It was like he had just watched the brutal murder of one of his friends or siblings. Although… hadn't he?

'Look at her, Shadow,' Silver began as he looked at Tikal, 'Look at her.'

'She's there for you, and you'll regret this forever if you go through with it.' Cosmo added.

Shadow finally looked down into Tikal's eyes genuinely, now focusing on the tears that trickled down her cheeks and continued to form in her eyes. A pained expression overcame his muzzle, something Tikal – or any of them – had never seen before. Apparently, that was all it took for that red glow to disappear, Shadow's dark side leaving him before he laced his arms around the echidna, allowing her to sob once into his chest.

Amy smiled at the sound of her friends muffled cries into Shadow's shoulder, knowing things would be alright for them now. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt the gentle touch of her blue hero pull her to her feet by her hands, his own dark aura slowly fading away as he forced back his ashamed tears. He wrapped his arms so tight around Amy's body he thought he might be squeezing all the air out of her.

'I'm so sorry.' Amy whispered, beginning to cry.

'No, don't be sorry. Out of the two of us, I'm the one that screwed up, Ames.' Sonic sniffed before kissing her shoulder.

'I care about you so much,' Tikal whispered into Shadow's ear, 'I hope you know that.'

'You make it sound like you're going somewhere?' The ebony hedgehog smirked.

'I'm not?' Tikal arched a brow as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

'Never again.' Shadow smiled before pecking her nose.

'I think our work here is done.' Sally whispered to the others.

'Can we trust you two not to kill each other?' Blaze questioned, only to be ignored.

'I think we can take that as a yes.' Cream giggled.

'Let's leave them be, come on guys.' Tails smiled before heading back to the Tornado with the others.

Sonic and Amy looked up and smiled over at Tails who gave them a nod through a smile before walking away with the others, before Shadow and Tikal turned around to watch them leave. As the Tornado took off and disappeared into the night, the four turned to face each other, the gaze so intense it could be cut with a knife.

It didn't take more than a few seconds before both Tikal and Amy untangled themselves from the arms that were laced around them, walking toward each other briskly before wrapping their arms around each other in the sisterly act of love. They giggled as they sniffled back the tears, pulling away briefly to look at each other with large grins of happiness and relief.

'I didn't mean what I said, you know that, right?' Amy sniffed.

'Of course, and neither did I.' Tikal insisted.

'Truce?'

'Truce.'

Sonic and Shadow watched from behind them, hints of smiles plastered across their muzzles as they watched the girls embrace each other again. When they pulled away, Amy turned to look at Shadow, squeezing Tikal's hand reassuringly before walking towards the ebony hedgehog. She gave him a small smile before extending her hand.

'Friends, at least?' Amy shrugged, hoping he would reciprocate the gesture.

'Absolutely.' Shadow smirked, shaking her hand before pulling her in for a brief hug.

'I wouldn't have done it, if it's any consolation.' Sonic shrugged as he swallowed his pride and walked towards his counterpart.

'I know, you big sook.' Shadow smirked.

'Don't push it.'

'I wouldn't either.' Shadow shrugged, swallowing his own pride, 'We're cool?'

'We're cool.' Sonic nodded before grasping each other's hands.

'And we can pretend we weren't totally shallow, childish and idiotic, right, Sonic?' Tikal giggled.

'You can try but I don't think this one will ever grow up.' Amy teased before kissing his cheek.

'Yes, Tikal, we're good.' Sonic answered as he held back a smile.

The four of them chuckled awkwardly, a wordless sign that said the past was the past and they were going to move on together. Sonic gave Amy a smile as he squeezed her hips, pulling her towards him, Shadow doing the same with the young echidna. The two boys insisted on taking the girls home, it had certainly been an eventful night.

They parted ways after saying their goodbyes. They knew it was going to be a little awkward for a while, but things were going to pan out ok, and all four of them knew that was certainly better than nothing. The two boys scooped up the girls into bridal style before dashing away to take them home, both arriving within seconds of leaving.

.

'What a crazy few days, right?' Amy smirked as she opened her front door.

'You can say that again.' Sonic chuckled.

'I don't deserve your forgiveness, Sonic. Thank you for being… well, you.'

'No, Ames. I don't deserve you at all,' Sonic smiled as he took her in his arms, 'Thank Chaos I didn't lose you forever.'

As Amy smiled up at him, looking into his dazzling emerald orbs, feeling her knees go weak. She could never have felt this with Shadow, despite how much she cared for him as a friend. Sonic made her stomach swirl and her heart pound, he made her crazy. She went up on her toes, just enough to reach, before he leaned in and began pecking at her lips gently.

'You want to come in?' Amy whispered.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Tikal had arrived on her front doorstep, the ebony hedgehog placing her down gently before opening her door for her. She blushed furiously, thanking Chaos the night sky hid her rosy cheeks. She bowed her head in order to contain her smile before finally looking back up into hid glowing, red orbs.

He smirked a little, that smile making Tikal's heart rate speed up and her knees quite literally crumble a little, allowing Shadow to bring her into his arms so she remained standing. She giggled a little, slightly embarrassed, before Shadow leaned in slowly and began kissing her, starting out gentle before getting the tiniest bit more aggressive.

'So, are you coming inside?' Tikal smiled.


	8. Fate

**'Sup y'all?**

 **Here we are! The final chapter! Another huge thank you to aliixo for this awesome request and to everyone following me and this story for all your amazing reviews and continued support! I hope you've all enjoyed this and like the last chapter! Be sure to keep posted for my next piece, 'In Or Out'. Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

Shadow nodded timidly, genuinely surprised at how quickly she was clearly willing to look past everything that had happened. He followed behind her down the hallway and into her living room before she stopped in front of a window, not turning to look back at him. She offered for him to take a seat, nothing more, before gazing back out at the moon.

'I guess you're waiting for an explanation?' Shadow cocked a brow as he sat on the couch.

'Not really.' Tikal shrugged.

'What? Really?'

'No,' Tikal said as she turned around to face him before turning on a lamp, 'It's not like we were anything. It's not like it was cheating, I just thought you liked me.'

'Tikal, I did. I do! I just-'

'It's really not important anymore.' Tikal insisted, cutting him off.

'No! It does,' Shadow exclaimed as he stood up and walked towards her, 'You deserve an explanation.'

'Ok, I'm listening.'

Shadow took in a deep, nervous breath as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly stroking up and down her arms as if trying to show her affection. He looked deep into her eyes, able to see how much this had all broken her, but how strong she was forcing herself to be. He loved that about her.

Tikal looked into his crimson orbs, compelling herself not to give in and cry or forgive him so easily, but it was so hard. His touch was so warm, gentle and addictive, she just wanted to throw her arms around him and hold him, pushing away the past. She couldn't yet, not only was it not in Shadow's nature but she had to listen to what he had to say.

'Nothing I can say will make what happened ok, from either me or Amy,' Shadow began, 'but I know how wrong it was.'

'Ok.' Tikal said, merely acknowledging she was listening.

'I know I'm not any good at this.' Shadow smirked through a blush.

'You're doing pretty well, so far.' Tikal smiled a little to coax him to continue.

'Look, what I'm saying is I know how much I screwed up and I know I could have ruined what we could have had but I swear I'll try my hardest to make up for it. And… And…'

'And?'

'I love you. I mean it, I do.' Shadow whispered timidly, embarrassment flooding his features.

'You really do mean that?' Tikal questioned as she looked up at him, a glint in her eyes as she held his hands.

'Of course I do. I swear, there will be no more secrets or lies from now on.' Shadow chuckled.

'Sounds good to me.' Tikal smiled.

'I swear, Tikal, I really do mean it. I'm not going to screw up, even though in stuff like this it wouldn't be a huge surprise if I did. I'm going to make it all up to you, though. I'm going to-'

Shadow was quickly cut off by a giggle and then a warm sensation hitting his lips. His eyes widened in shock at her touch, her hands gently tingling his cheeks as she cupped his face and pulled him towards her. After the shock passed, he pulled her into him by her hips, a mixture of a gentle touch and a passionate desperation.

The peach echidna couldn't help but smile into his lips, a mix of relief a pure bliss, as his arms snaked around her tiny waist and lifted her feet off of the ground. He smiled back, chuckling into her mouth, causing her to laugh before he spun her around and kissing her cheeks. He finally set her down, kissing her briefly yet passionately one last time before looking into her eyes.

'I don't deserve you.' Shadow smirked.

'Well then, I guess you'll have to prove to me you do.' Tikal winked, causing Shadow to laugh.

.

As Sonic put on a deceivingly confident smile, he nodded and followed Amy through to her living room. The fuchsia hedgehog placed her cape she was carrying on the table by her front door, turning on the lamp on the table which illuminated the room. She looked up from the lamp to see Sonic slowly walking towards the couch, clearly lost in thought.

Amy watched him for a few more seconds, a small smile drifting across her face as she took in the sight of all his gorgeous features highlighted in the light of the lamp. It suddenly dawned on her his own cocky smile wasn't even slightly evident on his face, and she wanted to see it again. She wanted to see that same smile that made her weak at the knees.

'I guess you want an explanation, huh?' Amy questioned shyly.

'No. Yes. I don't know.' Sonic shook his head in confusion.

'Well, let me at least try.' Amy insisted as she walked up to him.

'I don't think it's-'

'I don't know why I did it.' Amy began, cutting him off as she stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. 'It was stupid and childish and I knew how much it was going to make a mess of everything and-'

'But you still did it, Amy?' Sonic cut her off, a pained expression on his face.

'I know, I know. I'm sorry, Sonic. I-I don't know why, it all just happened.'

'Amy,' Sonic began before taking a deep breath, 'Sure, it's not like we were an item, it's not like it was unfaithful but… why him? Of everyone in all of Mobius, why in Chaos' name did it have to be Shadow?!'

'He was trying to comfort me, Sonic, it all just happened. To begin with we were doing it because we thought it would upset you but after that I knew I was wrong. After I'd worked it out, I-'

'Wait, why was he trying to comfort you?' Sonic cut her off, cocking his brow.

'He found me on my way home from what was supposed to be our date, Sonic. He was heading out to see some friends so he took me with him. Obviously, we both had too much to drink.' Amy shrugged through a blush.

'I'm not saying I'd be ok if I found out if it was anyone else either, but when I heard it was Shadow…'

'Sonic, you two make out you hate each other so much, but I know you don't.'

'Hate's a strong word… but despite our mutual respect for one another, there is still a firm disliking. Especially after all this.'

Amy nodded as if to acknowledge and accept the relationship between the two hedgehogs, growing increasingly nervous as Sonic began pacing back and forth between her and the couch. He ruffled his quills as he stared at the ground, deep in thought again. He looked up at her every now and then, as if thinking about what he was going to do.

Amy watched him intently, the seconds drawing on to feel like hours. The longer he paced, the longer he stared at his shoes and thought, the surer Amy was he was going to say he couldn't do it and walk out of her living room for the last time. Just the thought of that made her stomach twist and turn in ways she didn't even know were possible.

'It wouldn't ever happen again, would it?' Sonic questioned, looking at her firmly.

'Only if Eggman had perfected some sort of mind controlling robot, and we all know that's never going to happen!' Amy chuckled, trying to make herself feel better.

'Thank Chaos.'

Before Amy had even another second to register, she felt something push up against her entire body, connecting with her lips. It was as if that warm, tingly and blissful connection was a trigger for the joints in her legs, making her knees so weak she quite literally fell, letting Sonic catch her in his strong arms and pull her even closer.

She timidly laced her fingers through his quills, still unsure if it was all really happening, before she pulled him in closer by abruptly wrapping her arms around his neck. The cobalt hedgehog desperately held onto her, picking her up by her hips and letting her lace her legs around his hips. They both began to smile, deepening their kiss.

Sonic held his hedgehog heroine up with one arm, using the other to feel around as he walked backwards and sat down on the couch, Amy still in his arms. He wouldn't admit to anyone, much less himself out loud, but he'd never been so happy. Knowing he hadn't lost her, knowing she was going to be his. It set off fireworks in his stomach.

Amy smiled into him, unable to believe how lucky she had gotten. She knew she didn't deserve his forgiveness, and she knew karma was probably going to hunt her down and take something from her in the future, but all she cared about now was that she had him. She had him, and he had her, and she knew that was all she'd ever need.

Chaos was watching them, both couples, smiling and probably taking some of the credit. Shadow and Tikal were curled up on the ground in her living room, a large blanket surrounding them as they ate popcorn and watched a movie together. The peach echidna had only ever seen the dark hedgehog smile a handful of times, much less hearing his laughter.

Sonic and Amy had turned on a movie, listening to it play in the background while they got out an old board game and began playing, feeling like little kids again. They laughed and talked, smiled and kissed, all through the night and into the early hours of the morning until the both passed out in each other's arms on the living room couch.

The perfect end to a hellish catastrophe.

It would have been a week or two later when things really got back into a regular routine, one of Eggman's contraptions running loose in Knothole. The gang were glad to be back in the rhythm of things, waking up to terror and fear of the citizens before firing up the Tornado for an exhilarating day of duking it out with Eggman. Ah, the normality.

Of course, there were a few things that had changed…

It appeared to be even more fun for Sonic – if that as even possible – to take on Eggman now that he could go at it as a team with Amy. Granted, he often had his doubts about her even being involved in battle. Not that he doubted her abilities, but merely feared for her safety. Shadow was much the same with Tikal, but alas, the girls were quick to prove themselves, just as before.

The most surprising and maybe even exciting change of all, was another romance that soon began to blossom. Rouge was too curious and serious about getting down to the nitty gritty with Knuckles, she had to know what was going on between them, able to pick up on it herself. The only thing that remained throughout the endeavour was her confidence, of course, she had no shame in asking him about it.

There was blushing and beating around the bush, but she eventually got it out of him, much to both his dismay and relief. Now that they could finally be more than just the causal flirting, it was even better watching them go into battle together. Having said that, it always was funny, but now instead of the screaming and taunting between them, it was laughter and anticipation as they tried to out-do one another.

Granted, Knuckles still had the same inkling as the two hedgehogs did, the fear of having to watch their partner get hurt. It had never been easy before, but at least now they would be able to act on it. That was one of the things that came as such a great joy to them, not having to hide about how they felt, for both the girls and the boys.

'Did you see that thing explode?' Silver chuckled as they all came up into the living room.

'It's a wonder we aren't all suffering from smoke inhalation!' Sally laughed, the sun's setting rays blinding her as she took a seat on the lounge.

'Which I would be blaming solely on Rouge.' Sonia winked as she nudged the ivory bat.

'Why, what makes you say that, Sonia?' Blaze asked dramatically, catching her drift.

'Well, she did take that thing out, single-handedly.'

'She most certainly did not!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'You just had to push it, didn't you, sis?' Manic rolled his eyes as he face-planted a pillow.

'Maybe you should let him have this one, Rouge?' Tikal shrugged through a giggle, Shadow pulling her into him as if trying to keep her quiet.

'He doesn't need her to give him that one!' Shadow insisted through a coy smile, trying to back the fiery red-head up.

'Well, someone's gotta back him up, I guess.' Cosmo giggled, nudging Tails' shoulder as she took a seat beside him.

'This could go on forever, I'm going to start dinner.' Cream giggled as she got up to head for the kitchen, Sally and Cosmo on her tail.

'I think my man might just deserve the credit for this one.' Rouge smiled genuinely before pecking his cheek.

'We're through the looking glass, people. White is black and black is white.' Tails shook his head through a laugh.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter, not really sure whether Rouge was being serious or not, but it didn't matter. Everyone was secretly ecstatic at how happy they looked, Knuckles not giving her a demeaning growl, but instead giving her a flirty smile as he wrapped his arm around her a kissed her temple. Sonic pulled Amy into his lap, curling her up in his arms as they watched their friends laugh, the two of them joining in.

'You think she means it?' Sonic whispered to her.

'Not a chance in hell.' Amy smirked.

The two began to chuckle with each other before looking into each other's eyes, Sonic giving her a flirtatious but loving wink. Amy giggled, her blush so bright she feared Sonic could feel the heat coming off her face. It never got old, any of it. His smile, his eyes, his voice, and she knew it never would. She loved how weak in the knees he made her.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear before pulling back to kiss her tenderly on the lips, his hands finding their way through her quills as he deepened the kiss a little. He nipped at her bottom lip, feeling her nervous and excited gasp in his mouth. He kissed her once again, wanting more but remembering everyone was still in the room. He'd never been so happy.

 _I guess it was all fate._


	9. THANK YOU!

HI EVERYONE!

Thank you for reading my edited version of this story!

Be sure to jump on over to my page to check out more of my stories, many under going editing!

Don't forget to leave a review and let me in on your thoughts!

Ciao! xx

\- sonamyfanfiction


End file.
